


"nothing happened"

by 21habitS



Series: I love music, and I love you [Bandom shots] [1]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Kiss, M/M, Tyler Joseph has a crush on Josh Dun, Unilateral - Freeform, agridulce, basado en un tweet falso, corazon roto, no se etiquetar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21habitS/pseuds/21habitS
Summary: Cuántas veces habremos visto en series y películas aquel mágico beso que aclara sentimientos, que corta con un vaivén de dudas y emociones encontradas.Cuando lo presenciamos en la ficción estamos expectantes, mucho más si hemos seguido el camino de confusión de los personajes, a la resolución de las cosas tras aquel primer beso. Siempre hay dos opciones; las personas conectan, aceptan que lo que sienten es amor y están hechos el uno para el otro, ó no sienten nada, lo que los lleva a seguir con su vida y su búsqueda del amor tranquilamente.¿Pero qué pasa cuando hablamos de algo fuera de la ficción? También se da eso de probar, de experimentar, y ver a lo que lleva. Mucha gente busca entenderse a través de algo o alguien más, pero no siempre las cosas son tan simples como en las películas románticas, no, y esto varios lo saben bien.¿Qué pasa si intentas aclarar tus sentimientos a través de un beso? ¿Qué pasa si funciona? ¿Y qué pasa si eso solamente les hace peor?La vida, lamentablemente, no es una película de amor, y hay personas que comprueban esto de manera bastante dolorosa.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph
Series: I love music, and I love you [Bandom shots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584394
Kudos: 1





	"nothing happened"

¿Cuánto les había costado llegar a esa situación? Dirían que demasiado. Uno frente al otro, a una distancia quizás muy corta, haciendo contacto visual de vez en cuando aunque trataran de evitarlo. Durante mucho tiempo desearon aquella oportunidad pero, estando tan cerca y siendo finalmente posible, lo único que sentían eran nervios y ansiedad.

Josh estaba a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente fue Tyler quien rompió el silencio.

"No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres" dijo sin mirarlo.

"Llegamos hasta aquí. No va a ser menos incómodo si lo dejamos ahora"

El menor sonrió dándole la razón. Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más entonces, al punto en que sus respiraciones chocaban. Vio que su compañero hizo lo mismo y cerró lentamente sus ojos. Un segundo más tarde sus labios estuvieron juntos, dos segundos más tarde estaban besándose casi con necesidad. A su alrededor no había nada más, a lo lejos una irrelevante canción sonando en la radio, la cual no servía para opacar el sonido que hacían sus corazones latiendo con fuerza.

Para Tyler aquel beso no duró demasiado, pero fue suficiente para que un montón de emociones salieran a flote. Y es que al apenas hacerlo algo se volvió condenadamente claro; las dudas de su mente se borraron y durante un instante pudo sentir como una agradable corriente eléctrica en su interior mientras su cabeza solamente le afirmaba, una y otra vez, que **estaba enamorado de Josh.** No había duda, lo que él sintió en ese momento no lo sentiría por cualquier otra persona. Una mezcla de deseo y ternura, de ansias y serenidad. Todo eso en tan poco tiempo.

Pero a pesar de que el castaño se moría por abrazar a su compañero y besarlo con más pasión, lo que hizo fue actuar con calma. Se separó de él, fingiendo tranquilidad pero mirándolo atento, buscando señales de que el baterista se había sentido de la misma manera, anhelando que le diera el pie para poder confesarle sus, ahora claros, sentimientos. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni una mirada que le hiciera entender que su amor era correspondido. En realidad, Tyler no podía leer nada en la expresión de Josh, y sin pensarlo unas palabras salieron de su boca, sin saber si en forma de pregunta o de una afirmación decepcionada.

"No pasó nada" Casi se escuchó como un suspiro.

"No pasó nada" contestó y confirmó Josh.

Entonces la grata sensación que había sentido anteriormente se convirtió en algo parecido a una punzada. Ese _"nada"_ dicho por el otro había perforado una parte de su ser, y ni siquiera podía permitirse demostrarlo. En un intento por no dejar ver un gesto que acusara su sentir, sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó, dando media vuelta antes de ser detenido por la misma voz que acababa de romper su corazón.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Se sintió patético al darse cuenta del gran esfuerzo que debió hacer para voltear a mirarle y, con una falsa expresión, entre neutral y amigable, soltar una simple excusa.

"Sí. Voy a subir el volumen de la radio" Aún creía que estaba dejando lugar a que su amigo insistiera, así que cambió el tema agregando: "Después podríamos ensayar, no me siento seguro con algunas cosas para el próximo show" Y luego de ver al mayor asentir, fue hasta el aparato y puso la música bastante más fuerte de lo que él acostumbraba a dejarla.

Los días que siguieron fueron una tortura en cuanto a disimular su incomodidad. Para Josh nada había cambiado, pero para él sí, y mucho. Había descubierto y aceptado que amaba a su mejor amigo y que éste no sentía lo mismo por él. Los ensayos se habían vuelto deprimentes, las canciones difíciles y toda su vida amorosa desesperanzadora. Se sentía un tonto por dejar que le afectara tanto; un tonto dramático, además, porque cada vez que intentaba escribir una nueva canción algo relacionado a su doloroso e indirecto rechazo pasaba por su mente. Afortunadamente lo único que hizo para sublimar sus sentimientos fue un poema que más tarde quemó y olvidó (así como quería quemar y olvidar lo que había pasado, porque aquel beso había sido un error. Eso pensaba; que algunas veces es mejor no darse cuenta de las cosas y dormirse en la cómoda y suave cama de la ignorancia). _"definitivamente el amor no es para mí"_ decía, con la tinta corrida, el último pedazo de papel que pudo leerse mientras era devorado por el fuego, antes de convertirse en cenizas, y aquella frase fue la que se repitió en la mente de Tyler durante algún tiempo.

La ola de angustia en la que había terminado sumergido fue disminuyendo a partir de cierto día en el que puso toda su voluntad en decir "basta". Por él mismo, y por Josh. El tiempo que pasó fue casi insoportable pero tenía que superarlo si quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, porque no iba a resignar la amistad del mayor por culpa de sus malas decisiones —aquello directamente no podría perdonárselo—. Tan sólo trató de despejar su mente, concentrarse en la música, e incluso comenzó a salir más, llegando a tener algunas citas. La popularidad que ganaba la banda también demandó más de su tiempo, para su suerte. Y así, el joven cantante se convenció de dejar de lado la atracción por su querido compañero y seguir normalmente con su vida, como si sus sentimientos nunca hubiesen existido, pues esa era la manera más simple.

Y lo logró. En parte.

Años después y habiendo pasado ya varias veces de página, cuando en una junta de amigos, hablando de todo un poco y con unas cuantas copas encima, se llegó a cierta conversación a la que Joshua pudo responder —bastante desvergonzadamente, cabe decir— con un _"Tyler y yo nos besamos una vez, pero fue sólo un experimento, nada pasó"_ lo único que él fue capaz de hacer fue bajar la mirada. Dejando una vez más, al menos por unos segundos, y quizás simplemente por una cuestión de nostalgia, a su ser consumirse en la oscura y fría _**nada**_. Sonriendo con ironía al pensar que él sí tuvo la mala suerte de sentir, la mala suerte de amar.


End file.
